


Será tu boca que me obsesiona

by lightblacks (darkwlightb)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, M/M, The Pocky Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 09:26:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16595225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkwlightb/pseuds/lightblacks
Summary: Mingyu takes the pocky biscuit out of his mouth for a moment to speak. “I said I’llsharewith you.” He says deliberately slow as he drops his focus to Wonwoo’s lips, licking and biting his own. Then he sticks the treat between his teeth again, wiggling his eyebrows at Wonwoo so he can take the hint and get on with it.Wonwoo looks at the pocky and then he looks into Mingyu’s eyes, coming to a decision very quickly.





	Será tu boca que me obsesiona

**Author's Note:**

> -Title translation: it must be your mouth that gets me obsessed
> 
>    
> 11/11 working its magic

“Ah… Is there nothing left... Really…?” Wonwoo says lowly to himself as he rummages in the kitchen cabinet of his dorm on his tiptoes. His round specs slide down a bit on his nose from the effort, just like his hoodie’s cuff bares his wrist as he has his long arm stretched up trying to catch unopened packages of snacks at the back, but so far they’ve done nothing but slip between his fingers.

After all, today is the eleventh day of the eleventh month, pepero —or pocky— day.

Everyone talks about it, makes posts in social media about it, buys pepero boxes to play around… It’s impossible to escape it.

And Wonwoo is no exception.

He can’t escape the craving of something sweet any longer. In particular, he’s craving that stupid stick biscuit covered in chocolate.

Who can blame him, really? It’s everywhere today.

However, his luck is proving to be non-existent today. Because he’s been searching for some around the kitchen and other member’s rooms to see if he can get away with stealing a little treat, but none of that happened.

He’s found candy and chocolate bars and some other pastries. Of course, he’s eaten some. But it’s just not enough. They have done nothing to stop his craving.

His stomach _cries_ for a pepero.

Sad… There isn’t any.

And the thing is, he could go buy some. Yes, that is a certain solution to his predicament.

 _But_...

It’s really late and cold outside. He’s also wearing his pajama pants and is too comfy to leave the apartment.

So no. He won’t go out. He’s dying for one of those pepero sticks, only not dying enough to venture out in the cold. Wonwoo has priorities, ok?

He finally grabs some package —it’s not a pepero, obviously, those come in boxes— but as soon as he sees what it is, he huffs because he doesn’t feel like eating sour sauce straight from the container. Disgusting.

Wonwoo dully gives up and quits looking for them. He’ll have to settle for random candy he found earlier.

He is on his way to his shared room with Seungcheol when he sees light coming from Jihoon and Mingyu’s room, as the door is slightly open.

He didn’t notice any of them coming back.

Perhaps they came in when he was still in the shower a while earlier before he went to find some sweets.

So decides he will try his luck one more time.

He steps toward the room with clothed feet and pushes it open gently to peek inside.

There is Mingyu, alone, dressed in his sweatpants and tight short sleeved t-shirt, supporting himself on his side as he lays on his bed and flipping through the pages of what looks like some kind of catalogue when he looks up.

“Oh, Mingyu, hey,” Wonwoo says as he offers a little wave before pushing the door open a little bit more to get inside the room, to which Mingyu tips his head in his direction to greet him. “didn’t see you coming back.”

“Arrived earlier.” Mingyu confirms what is an evident fact. “What’s up? Need something?” He asks when he notices that Wonwoo is still by the threshold, a hand stuck in his oversized hoodie pocket.

“Hmm, yeah.” Wonwoo enters the room and goes to where he knows they keep a little fridge. “Do you have anything sweet here?” _Something sweet_ , he asks, consciously avoiding to mention the particularity of his craving.

“Uh-huh.” Mingyu nods as he grabs a box of something and shows it to Wonwoo, who has his back to the younger. “Here.” Mingyu adds to call for his attention when Wonwoo is busy looking somewhere else.

Wonwoo turns and… It’s almost too good to be true.

That’s a pepero box.

_Yes._

Wonwoo’s lips turn upwards in his win against the cruel world that almost leaves him to rot in his desire to eat the damn snack. “Finally.” He utters in a whisper as he walks up to the side of Mingyu’s bunk bed. “Will you give me some?”

“Sure.” Mingyu says, his eyes dropping back to his catalogue or magazine —wait, no, it’s a photography book— as he tosses the box he’s been holding all the while.

Wonwoo stops, hands ready where he is to catch the little pepero box as he eyes it flying to him, completely missing the hint of a smirk Mingyu sports. “Thank you.” He says after he successfully captures it, happily starting his walk back to the door as he opens the box to look inside but— Wonwoo’s face falls and leaves a blank expression in place.

This is a fucking joke.

“You’re joking.” He voices as much, his flat tone makes it impossible to miss his annoyance. “It’s _empty_.”

“Don’t forget to throw it in the trash~” Mingyu says in his shitty singsong voice as he exaggeratedly takes one stick from another box he still has possession of and makes a show of sticking it in his mouth, biting and crunching exaggeratedly. “Hmmm, delicious.”

The sheer audacity of this bitch.

After everything Wonwoo’s been through to get them.

Wonwoo groans.

“Give me one at least, please.” Wonwoo turns to the other as he asks nicely —totally _unlike_ Mingyu’s manners and jokes.

“Nope.” Mingyu just pops another one in his stupid mouth, ignoring Wonwoo’s presence.

Wonwoo groans again. And this time he groans loudly, leaning his head back.

This evening has been nothing but an agony, letdown after letdown.

Wonwoo has no other way but to bring out the big guns. Seeing as Mingyu already has _his_ out.

So Wonwoo makes both his mind and his way up to the stairs of Mingyu’s bunk bed, and Mingyu graces him with his attention at last when he gets on the foot of the taller’s bed, his knees dipping on it as Wonwoo sits on his ankles. Now he can clearly see the prize resting hidden under Mingyu’s pillow.

Wonwoo goes for it and grabs Mingyu’s knee, shaking his entire body. “C’mon, give me one!” He full-on whines as his plan to be annoying until he gets what he wants is set in motion. “I don’t wanna go out to buy.”

Mingyu lets Wonwoo rock him back and forth as he eats another one and flips a page, ignoring the older again.

However, Wonwoo’s plan backfires as he himself gets annoyed faster than his target.

Oh, fuck it.

Wonwoo stops shaking Mingyu and comes forward crawling, grabbing firstly his book, closing it —Mingyu does exclaim at that— and safely placing it aside, and secondly, his shoulder, as he makes Mingyu lay down with his back against the mattress.

Mingyu makes to prop himself on his elbows but Wonwoo puts a hand on his chest and forces him to lie down again.

“No. Give me one now, move later.” Wonwoo gives him an ultimatum, as he hovers over Mingyu.

“Amazing, you’re a sugar junkie. Always had a hunch.” Mingyu jokes instead, looking up at Wonwoo as his hand snakes around Wonwoo’s one on his chest, closing his fist around his wrist. “What do I get, though? I’m technically your dealer right now.” He shrugs his shoulders as he speaks.

“My gratitude and a thank you note. It’s personally handwritten.” Wonwoo says like a salesman offering a great deal at a store.

“That’s literally the same thing twice.” Mingyu boldly points out. “And no, I don’t want that, your handwriting is terrible.” He dares to throw that blow at Wonwoo as he smiles up at him shamelessly.

“Then what do you want?” Wonwoo changes his approach in tactic, rolling his eyes at the unwanted criticism about his handwriting.

“I want to eat them, that’s what I want.” Mingyu states like it’s the most obvious thing. Which... It is.

“C’mon, share a bit.” Wonwoo asks him one last time. “I can pay you, I have some cash lying around.”

“Keep it.” Mingyu rejects, shaking his head no. He’s petty sometimes, but he isn’t that cheap to ask the other to pay for the treat. “Okay, I’ll share with you.”

Wonwoo’s smile stretches, beaming down at Mingyu. “Thanks.” He says, his voice dripping content with the development.

Mingyu lets go of Wonwoo’s wrist as he turns on his side, propping himself on his elbow to catch the contents of that little pocky box under his pillow. He pulls out one and sticks it between his teeth, then hands the box over to Wonwoo.

Wonwoo takes it and looks inside to grab one for himself—

Wonwoo closes his eyes as he steels his face and takes a deep, _calming_ breath before he opens his eyes to smack Mingyu right on his stomach.

“Ow—” Mingyu stops himself before the pocky stick falls from his mouth.

“It’s _empty_.” Wonwoo accuses him with the look he’s throwing at him. “Fool me once, shame on me. Fool me twice, shame on _you_.” He digs his finger in Mingyu’s chest.

Mingyu takes the pocky biscuit out of his mouth for a moment to speak. “I said I’ll _share_ with you.” He says deliberately slow as he drops his focus to Wonwoo’s lips, licking and biting his own. Then he sticks the treat between his teeth again, wiggling his eyebrows at Wonwoo so he can take the hint and get on with it.

Wonwoo looks at the pocky and then he looks into Mingyu’s eyes, coming to a decision very quickly. He backs off of him and sits besides him before turning around and leaving for the bed’s stairs.

A light pout starts to form on his features as Mingyu contemplates the empty space between him and the wall, shattering his wishes and dreams into little pieces.

It’s only when Mingyu thought the other was going to leave for real that Wonwoo closes the door to the room before he retraces his way back to the bed.

And as fast as he left, now Wonwoo is at Mingyu’s side again, speaking to him in a very low tone as he takes off his glasses and puts them inside his pocket. “Remember that you’re the one who started this.”

Mingyu swallows, following his every move.

With Wonwoo’s face not giving anything away, he quickly straddles Mingyu’s stomach, reaching with his fingers for the pocky as he breaks it at the base.

Mingyu is already frowning at Wonwoo’s action when the next thing he sees is Wonwoo swiftly coming down as his lids close to crash his plump lips against his slightly chapped ones.

And honestly.

Mingyu stops breathing.

Because Mingyu didn’t expect that.

At _all_.

His pupils can only focus on the other’s eyes, closed as they were… Because he is so close he can literally count Wonwoo’s eyelashes.

His eyes go even wider open when he feels the pressure of Wonwoo’s lips fading right before they’re pressing against his bottom lip, centring the attention around it, cushioning it along the line of division between Wonwoo’s lips.

And then the tip of Wonwoo’s tongue peeks through his lips, barely tapping at his bottom lip in the shyness of his movement, right before Wonwoo’s lips part just that little bit more, his lids mirroring them, locking his eyes with him as he gazes into him from above still, sucking in both a deep breath and Mingyu's bottom lip, trapping it in the slickness that his lips are now.

And Mingyu’s eyes go completely blank as they close.

Wonwoo drags his hand up Mingyu’s body, gently caressing his neck before stopping at his jaw, drawing the outline with his thumb as his teeth pull at Mingyu’s lip, feeling how it slips from his captivity until he bites down on it harder than before, matching the action with the way his fingers make their way to the strands of hair at Mingyu’s nape.

Freedom won’t come so easily unless he wants it to.

To Mingyu it all feels so sudden but at the same time he is living through it in slow motion, hyper-aware of everything, from Wonwoo’s weight on him to the tingling in his tongue as it anticipates the encounter with Wonwoo’s.

And he feels as the world loses its centre of gravity for a second. So his hands hold on to Wonwoo’s thighs at his sides, they spread open and stroke the fabric of Wonwoo’s sweatpants as they draw the path to Wonwoo’s waist. And they grab at it and close around Wonwoo’s middle because that’s where his lifeline is at the moment.

Wonwoo angles Mingyu’s head to the side from where he has his hair lightly twisted around his fingers as his tongue caresses Mingyu’s lip from beginning to end. And he knows Mingyu is coming undone fast, but so is he because he can’t take it anymore. He takes the dive and dips his tongue further than it’s been as he opens his mouth to press his lips around Mingyu’s, hiding the smooth slide of his tongue rubbing against Mingyu inside the other’s mouth and holy _fuck_ —

The reverberations of Mingyu’s moan and his holding onto his waist harder when their tongues play has Wonwoo breaking away from the kiss completely.

Wonwoo hovers still over Mingyu’s face, waiting until he opens his eyes, which Wonwoo thinks will take Mingyu a while because he’s very busy inhaling Wonwoo’s heavy breathing as it fans over his face.

It seems like it’s taken Mingyu more than a couple of seconds to register Wonwoo’s absence, going by the way he moves his lips as if he was trying to close them on Wonwoo’s.

Mingyu’s lids open and Wonwoo’s glazed eyes take a second to clear out in Mingyu’s vision, as dazed as he is. “...What…?” He manages to get out in a whisper.

Then Wonwoo lets some distance between their faces as he shows Mingyu the pocky stick he took from him before, making Mingyu go cross-eyed for a fraction of a moment and once he’s sure Mingyu recognizes it, Wonwoo opens his mouth as he eats it.

Mingyu stares up at him with the most puzzled look in his eyes.

Wonwoo’s hands meet Mingyu’s at his own waist, undoing their grip on him and just as fast as he straddled him earlier, he gets off of him and quickly crawls away from him and down his bed, opening the door and almost closing it after him.

As the door is ajar, Wonwoo speaks to Mingyu through the crack between the door and the frame. “Thank you for _sharing_.”

**Author's Note:**

>  **notes for myself:**  
>     
> u gone and did this instead of finishing your other ∞ WIPs
> 
> but hey once you get your head on it there's no stopping right? congratulations you finished this one pretty fast woohoo
> 
>  
> 
> **notes for readers:**
> 
> so... that was it :)
> 
> did you enjoy it? tell me your fav part(s) if you're in the mood to comment, i'll answer back even if it takes a few days 
> 
> i do like to hear what you think (or thought throughout it) but if you don't want to comment at all that's okay too so don't feel pressured babes ily thanks for reading uwu. for those who'd like to comment: if you don't know what to comment but would like to do so (don't be shy i already love u), don't feel pressured to be coherent, just smash that keyboard or whatever. sometimes a hdfgadgf holds more power than an essay. not to say essays aren't good, they are too. everything's good lmao. or you can just leave me a heart, <3 or ♡ to let me know you read it if you want uwu 
> 
> or maybe drop by [twitter](https://twitter.com/darkwlightb) or [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/darkwlightb)?
> 
> i'm currently writing a few other meanie au too, to whoever that may be interested! i post them [here](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkwlightb/pseuds/darkwhites) and [here](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkwlightb/pseuds/lightblacks). 
> 
> i hope you have a good morning/day/afternoon/night/dawn!!! ♡♡♡♡♡♡♡  
>  
> 
> smooches4all


End file.
